


The Princess's New Hoodie

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, one shots, somewhere between seasons 1 and 2, starco, unrelated stories with vague continuity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Star jumped and slammed the locker door closed, only to be met with her best friend's face. 'You're the one who gave me your lock combination, Marco!' she protested, throwing the hood of the hoodie she'd stolen over her head."A collection of loosely connected one-shots centered around Star wearing Marco's hoodie, whether that means being offered his or stealing one for herself.





	1. The One With The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The first of hopefully many fluff-filled Starco oneshots. These will follow some sort of continuity (e.g. the events of this story will have happened in the next) unless otherwise stated.
> 
> This is the first story I'll have published for about 4-5 years, I hope you enjoy!

Star shot out of her desk the minute the bell rang, saying a hurried goodbye to her desk neighbors before making a beeline for her best friend's locker. This year she had her two last periods of classes away from him, which had proven to be the most terrible, horrible thing to ever happen in the history of any dimension, ever. This was only the first day, granted, but she was totally, absolutely positive it would never, ever get any easier. So she stood by Marco's locker, anxiously waiting for him to get out of class so she could tell him all about the past hour and a half of how her school life without him went.

After a solid two minutes of waiting patiently for him, she opened up his locker to snoop in his stuff while she waited, like a good best friend should. There were a few books, a collection of neatly organized school supplies, a set of gym clothes, a couple glittery and very out of place looking knick-knacks that she'd left in to brighten up the place, and in the very back of the locker was a small hook that held the star of the show, his extra hoodie. She grinned and pulled the hoodie out, quickly tugging it on over her bright blue dress. She did a twirl or two to test out her new look, giggling to herself when the sleeves fell down over her hands.

"Star, how many times have I told you to stop looking through my locker?"

She jumped at the sudden voice and slammed the locker door closed, only to be met with her best friend's face. "You're the one who gave me your lock combination, Marco!" she protested, throwing the hood of the hoodie she'd stolen over her head before fiddling with its pull strings.

He took the strings from her hands with a laugh, quickly tugging on them so the hood tightened around her face. "I told you to bring a jacket to school today, Star," he lightly scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Diaz," she said, slightly blushing and crossing her arms with a huff. Did he always have to be so right about everything all the time?

He took her arm and guided her to his side so he could open up his locker, probably considering changing his locker comination, and shove the books he didn't need to take home inside before sliding his hand down to her wrist and pulling her down the hallway towards the main doors. "So, how was class?"

"It. Was. Terrible!" Star said, throwing her free arm in the air to emphasize her point. "Marco, I almost got sent to the principal just for making a laser puppy to show the class! And then some boy laughed at me and threw a ball of paper at my head, and the laser puppy burned him, and he had to go to the nurse, and I had to sit next to the teacher's desk for the rest of class," she lamented, punctuating her story with a groan.

Marco dropped his hand from her wrist to interlace his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand and giving her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Star. I wish I could've been there for you."

The giggled and squeezed his hand back. "You knooow-"

"I'm not switching my classes, Star."

"It was worth a shot," she said with a grin.

They glanced at each other a second before laughing together, Star using Marco's hold on her hand to help keep herself upright. They took another couple minutes to recollect themselves, getting a few straggling giggles out as they continued their walk home, unaware of or simply not mentioning the fact that they were still hand-in-hand. One of them was swinging their arms a bit, though it was impossible to tell who started it.

"...You're still wearing my hoodie," Marco observed. It was more of a statement of fact than a complaint, though.

Star slightly glanced away in a lame attempt to hide the blush crawling up her neck and onto her cheeks. "Did you want it back?" she asked, absently twirling a strand of hair with her free hand.

Marco just stared at her dumbly, completely distracted by how obnoxiously adorable she looked with the combination of playing with her hair and the light dusting of blush across her face. It took a moment (or two, maybe three,) for his mind to process that she'd just asked a question, much less what that question was, though it was easy enough to figure it out through the context clue of her hand dropping from her hair to slightly pull on the hem of his hoodie she was wearing. 

"Oh!" he said finally, slightly tightening the grip on her hand he was suddenly highly aware of. "No, that's fine, you can keep it on. It's not like I need it," he said with a chuckle and gestured to the identical hoodie he was currently wearing.

"Ohhh yeah." She reached up to shyly push a lock of hair behind her ear and glance up at him through her lashes before mumbling something under her breath, just quiet enough that he couldn't quite hear it.

He responded by elbowing her in the side and asking, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly, the blush on her face turning from a soft pink to a bright red, the hearts on her cheeks emitting a soft glow. "I said nothing," she reiterated.

Marco just raised an eyebrow, his eyes doubtful. "What's up, Star?"

"IjustsaidthatIlikewearingyourhoodie, Marco," she mumbled a bit louder, but still so fast that it was barely coherent.

"Okay, again, but slower," he said, slowing their pace to a halt so her could turn to face her.

Star blinked. Then glanced over her shoulder, and over the other shoulder, and back at him. Maybe it was the soft tone he spoke to her in, or the worried but slightly curious look in his eyes, or how soft his hair looked- had it always been that fluffy?- or the familiar scent of his hoodie surrounding her, but she got the sudden, overwhelming urge to kiss her best friend. She narrowed her eyes, lips pouting slightly as she looked off into the distance wondering what exactly was coming over her to make her think something like that. Had Ludo put some weird spell on her? Was her own magic just going haywire and affecting her thoughts? Was she going through mewberty again? Maybe-

"-Star?" she heard Marco ask, both his hands holding hers, his face just a few inches away.

"U-uh, yeah?" she stammered, the hearts on her cheeks glowing brightly.

He tilted his head slightly, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I asked if you're okay," he said.

Her nose twitched, and she almost felt as if she were about to cry. She could feel an entire garden of butterflies in her stomach, her chest felt tight, and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Again she thought of mewberty, but a quick glance down at herself confirmed that she was still her normal self. "You're really close to my face," she whispered.

Now he was blushing too, which made her feel at least a little better about her own predicament. "Guess I am," he mumbled back. Somewhere in their exchange his hands had moved to cup her cheeks, though neither of them minded enough to comment on it.

"...I said I like wearing your hoodie, Marco," she said, gently placing her hands against his chest.

His face brightened with his growing blush, but he ignored that fact as he pressed his forehead against hers. "What if I said I like it when you wear my hoodie?"

Her eyes widened, her lips parting into a surprised "o". Marco chuckled, taking a moment to sweetly nuzzle her nose with his before giving her their first proper kiss. He only lingered for a second, not wanting to freak the princess out anymore than was necessary for the situation. She kept her eyes closed for a moment before fluttering them open, her eyes seeming to be searching his for... something.

"Star?" Marco asked hesitantly, the edges of his lips tugging into a small frown when she dropped her hands from where they'd been gripping the fabric of his hoodie, a frown that only got larger when she took his wrists pulled his hands away from her face.

She threw herself into him less than a moment later, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you like me, Marco?"

He almost laughed at how absurd the question was at that point, but chose to just hug her around the waist instead. "Yes, Star, I like you."

She giggled and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I like you too, Marco Diaz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any comments or suggestions in your review, I would love to hear them. Have a great day! <3


	2. The One With the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rare rainy day in Echo Creek, California, which means lots of sleep for a particular girl and lots of worry of her catching a cold from a particular boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Upcoming story does not properly depict how excited Californians get about rain. I apologize.

It was proving to be a very rainy, very sleepy day at Echo Creek Academy. No one seemed to be entirely awake that morning, and even as lunchtime approached the entire student body seemed rather sluggish. Two of these students included Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly, the former checking his phone with his chin propped on his fist while the latter used their designated lunch hour to nap in her folded arms. Marco glanced over at his best friend and mumbled something he clearly hadn't intended anyone to really hear under his breath, but of course that meant the slightly more observant of the two girls sitting across from him at the table needed to comment on it.

"Diaz, she's asleep and drooling all over the table, you don't need to say you think she looks cute," Janna said, her usually flat tone laced with a mocking sort of amusement.

His face immediately heated to a light but fairly obvious pink, but he still managed to shoot her a glare. "I didn't say that!"

Jackie laughed, distracting Marco from the fact that Janna was stealing his phone. "Don't freak, Marco. You're allowed to call your girlfriend cute," she said, giggling again as she saw the girl next to her scrolling through their friend's pictures in her peripheral vision.

"I- Wait- What?" he stammered, still too flustered to notice that his phone had been stolen. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Your camera roll says otherwise," Janna said, her eyes lighting up with a familiar mischievous glimmer.

Marco finally looked down at his hand to see that it was missing his phone, and immediately looked back up to see his supposed "friend" scrolling through it. "Give me that!" He leaned over the table to try and snatch the phone back from Janna, only for her to hold it up over her head, just high enough that he couldn't reach it.

"You've got a looooooot of pics of the princess on here, Diaz," she said, craning her neck so she could keep looking through his photos while still keeping her arm extended high enough that he couldn't steal it back.

"I- That's not my fault, she puts those on there herself!" he argued, seriously considering crawling over the table to try and get his phone back from his Janna's clutches.

She pulled up a particular picture and dramatically placed the phone down in the center of the table. "Then how do you explain this?" she asked, gesturing to the photo on the screen.

It was a picture from a week or so ago he'd taken at the end of a Friendship Thursday. Star had fallen asleep on him during their last movie, which wasn't unusual, but that day she'd fallen asleep physically on top of him. Well, technically she'd fallen asleep sitting up, which eventually lead to her falling over on top of him, and he'd happened to be lay on his back next to her on the couch, which meant that she'd accidentally landed on him in optimal cuddling position. He hadn't had the heart to wake her up (nor did he particularly want to), so instead he settle for taking a picture to preserve the moment (and how cute she looked unknowingly snuggled into him) before carrying her up to bed.

Clearly he should've known taking private, but still stupid cute, pictures of the girl he liked cuddling with him would lead to some form of mockery.

"Okay, maybe I took one picture myself, but that's it!" he defended, quickly swiping his phone off the table before one of the girls across from him could.

"Whatever you say," Jackie laughed.

Janna opened her mouth to make what would surely be some snide comment just as the bell rang, interrupting her while also waking Star with a start.

Out of instinct Star grabbed the most wand-shaped thing she had immediate access to, which turned out to be Marco's discarded fork, and yelled her signature "Narwhal Blast!" Of course it did nothing, though by the time she'd realized that fact she was awake enough to see that there was no imminent danger.

Marco's previous look of annoyance from talking to Janna (and to a lesser extent Jackie) melted into an amused smirk as he placed what was hopefully a comforting hand on Star's shoulder. "You slept through lunch," he explained, "it's time for class."

"Noooooo," Star whined. She threw herself into him, almost knocking him over in the process, and wrapped her arms around his middle. "After Lunch classes are No Marco classes," she said, jutting her lower lip out as she looked up at him with her stupid big blue eyes.

He sighed and rubbed her back with one hand, the other reaching up to pat her head. "Star, it's been almost three weeks, aren't you used to being in class without me by now?"

"Come on Star, I'm still in those classes with you, remember?" Janna said, picking up her bag and walking around the table to offer a hand to her distressed friend.

"Yeah, and I have class with Marco, I can make sure he leaves class the second the bell rings," Jackie added as she got up and tried to help Janna pry Star away from Marco, with little success.

Eventually they were able to talk-slash-drag the princess into going to class, where she would spend the next hour and a half trying to concentrate until the bell would ring and signal that she was free for the day.

-

Star anxiously waited outside at the top of Echo Creek Academy's steps for her best friend, standing just barely under the tall overhang to shield herself from the rain that'd been pouring on-and-off since they'd gotten to school. She wasn't exactly looking forward to the walk home, not because of the rain in itself per se, but because of how cold the rain could make her. They didn't have this kind of weather on Mewni, or even much here on Earth (though Marco told that it was really just California, not Earth as a whole), but either way she hadn't quite decided if she was a fan of it yet.

As she was pondering over this she felt something warm and slightly heavy fall over her shoulders, and turned around to see her best friend standing behind her, sans hoodie. "Marco!" she said with a grin, quickly grabbing his hand and tugging him forward to stand next to her, looking out towards the falling rain. "There is water falling from the sky!"

He chuckled and reached a hand out past the overhang into the rainfall. "Yeah, that happens sometimes," he confirmed with a nod before shaking his hand out of hers and gently elbowing her side. "Put my hoodie on. I don't want you catching a cold," he said with a hint of blush and a lopsided smile.

She nodded and quickly shoved her arms in the hoodie's sleeves and zipped it up, taking a moment to inwardly enjoy how it was a bit too big for her before suddenly looking towards her friend with a small frown.

"What's wrong, Star?" he asked, taking her hand again as quickly as he'd let it go a moment ago.

She grimaced and took a baby sidestep towards him. "Aren't you going to get cold though?" she asked, her eyes laced with concern as she tilted her head to the side and slightly worried her bottom lip.

He shrugged and casually slipped his free hand in his pocket. "I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you," he said with a shy smile before stepping out into the rain, gently tugging on Star's hand to coax her to follow him.

"Marco Diaz," she huffed as he pulled her along. "You worry about me too much, safe kid," she said with a small smile, hidden behind a pulled up hood and curtain of hair.

"It's kind of my job, Princess of Mewni." He threw a wink in at the end of his sentence, probably more proud than he should've been at his use of her title to emphasize his point.

She giggled and pushed some hair out of her face to look over at him, her smile growing more obvious by the second. She was starting to forgive the rain for making her cold, solely due to the fact that it let her wear Marco's hoodie, and maybe a bit because it made him look even cuter. It wasn't especially often she saw him wearing anything besides his signature hoodie or pajamas, so even just seeing him in a regular t-shirt and jeans was new enough to make some sort of impact, let alone the fact that the downpour of rain was making his clothes cling to him. She hadn't noticed she'd been gradually slowing their pace to stare at him until she found herself standing still, with a very confused looking Marco looking over his shoulder at her.

"Star, are you okay?" he asked, tugging slightly on her hand to pull her forward. While he did want to know why she'd stopped walking alongside him, he would be lying if he said he wasn't immediately a bit distracted by how stupidly cute she looked all rain-soaked in his hoodie, a couple rogue droplets of rain decorating her eyelashes as she looked at him, seeming just as confused as he was.

"Yeah! Duh, of course I'm okay, Marco!" she said quickly, her attention suddenly laser-focused on the strings of her- or, technically his- hoodie.

He turned towards her and placed a finger under her chin, gently guiding her head up to encourage her to look at him. "We both know I'm not buying that. Now I'll ask again, are you okay?"

She let him keep her face towards him but still glanced just to the side, not quite looking him in the eyes. "You just look cute, that's all," she said as she scuffed the toes of her shoes against the rain-spotted sidewalk.

He gave her a blank look, the gears turning in his head clearly visible for a minute before he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Marco!" she protested, turning her head away and out of his hand in an attempt to hide the blush decorating her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, come on princess," he cooed, while still trying to stifle the last of his giggles. "I didn't mean to laugh at you, okay? I like you, you know that," he said. When she didn't immediately answer he took both her hands in his, only hesitating a second before bringing her knuckles up against his lips.

"That's not fair," she mumbled. It really wasn't fair, she knew that he knew that she couldn't be annoyed with him when he was being all mushy. Well, she could, but it was more effort than it was worth really. So instead of trying to stay angry with him she just rolled her eyes and shook her hands out of his before running a few feet down the sidewalk to stomp in a small puddle that'd pooled by the curb. "Come on!" she yelled back to him. "These puddles aren't gonna jump in themselves!"

He chuckled and ran after her, calling out too-late reminders to not get too wet, wearing his hoodie didn't make her immune to the cold.

She had a serious case of the sniffles the next day, but she insisted it was more than worth it.


	3. The One With the Flour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco walks in on Star trying to bake. Messy hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one doesn't much involve The Hoodie, but hopefully you enjoy it anyway!

Marco furrowed his brow and slightly sped up his already fairly quick pace as he walked home. Star had asked to stay home while he went to karate, which he'd found a bit weird, but nothing to be concerned over at first. Yet inevitably the more he tried not to think about it, the more he thought about it, and the more he thought about it, the more he worried about it. She always went to karate with him. Even on days he really had to concentrate and specifically asked her not to sit it on his class, she found a way to weasel herself in anyway. She must be up to something, right? Something she surely wasn't supposed to be doing, if she needed him out of the house to do it. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize he was home until he was already in his kitchen, faced with one of the few situations he hadn't anticipated in his worries.

Star attempting to bake.

Splatters of milk, butter, brown sugar, and who knows what else were decorating the floor (and a wall or two); an alarming amount of spoons, measuring cups, and mixing bowls were stacked in the sink; one could be lead to believe it had snowed in their kitchen thanks to the heavy dusting of flour and sugar throughout the entire room; and in the center of it all stood Star, a proud smile on her face as she held a singular tray of cookies, a hoodie tied around her waist in place of an apron.

A hoodie that happened to be one of his, Marco noted.

"Star?"

She whipped around to face him, her grin growing wider when she saw him. "Marco!" She extended her arms out towards him, offering the tray of surprisingly edible-looking cookies. "I earth baked!" she said excitedly, slightly bouncing on her feet.

"I can see that." He hesitated a moment before taking one of the offered cookies. "So," he observed as he took a bite, "this is why you wanted to stay home today?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" she exclaimed as if it should be completely obvious. "I maaaay have messed up just a teensy bit the first couple times, though," she admitted with a forced, quiet laugh.

That seemed like an understatement, but he'd get back to that later. "They're pretty good, but I could've done better," he said with a smug lopsided grin.

Star stifled a laugh, a real one this time, and threw one of the cookies from her tray at his face. "I'd like to see you try, Diaz!" Her laugh grew more maniacal as she climbed up onto the kitchen counter, most likely to gain better aim.

"Hey- That's not fair, Star!" He crossed his arms over his head to protect himself from the inevitable onslaught of baked goods about to be launched at him. After a few confusing seconds of not being pelted with anything he looked up to see his best friend standing over him, perfectly poised to dump whatever was remaining in a bag of flour over him. "No, no, Star, don't-"

She turned the bag over, its contents showering him with a small poof. He sputtered and tried to wipe the powder out of his face, being greeted with a grinning Star not three inches from him once he succeeded. "Don't what?" she asked, dropping the now empty bag to the floor.

He glared at her for a moment before silently picking her up off the counter and placing her on the floor, as exasperated as if he'd done it a thousand times before. "So, quick question."

"Yeeeeeees?"

"If you were going to cover everything in flour and sugar anyway, why did you turn my hoodie into an apron?"

"Ohhhhh." She giggled, unwrapping the sleeves from her waist and revealing the middle of her dress to be completely spotless, a stark contrast to the rest of her white powder coated self. "It was to, you know... Keep myself clean?" she explained, tying the hoodie around her neck as a cape and clasping her hands together in front of her.

Marco grimaced as he looked around the room, trying his best to avoid catching her eye so that he could stay annoyed with her for dirtying up both his hoodie and the entire kitchen. "You know you're going to have to clean all this, right?"

"Yes, I know we have to clean, safe kid."

"Okay, one, we're going to clean we better start now, and two, of all people you should know I'm not the safe kid!" he said from the hall closet, where he'd already gathered an armful of cleaning supplies.

She grinned and swiped a couple bottles of All-Purpose Cleaner from him once he returned to the kitchen. "Then why did you let me trick you into helping me clean?" she asked, teasingly spraying his chest with the cleaner in her hand.

"Hey- Why?!" He dropped everything in his arms to the floor in order to swipe the spray bottle out of her hand and give her a taste of her own medicine.

She tuck-and-rolled into an unnecessarily complicated somersault to evade the attack, narrowly missing slamming her head into a leg of the kitchen table as she did so. "You'll never get me alive, Diaz!" she yelled, army-crawling towards his abandoned pile of supplies to swipe up as much ammo as she could before diving under the table for cover.

Marco pulled himself up on top of the table that was her cover, singular spray bottle in hand. "Ha, now you can't get me without getting shot, Princess Butterfly!"

"Real chuffed about that, aren't you?" she said, her tone flat despite the smile she was trying to force away. Not that he could even see it, but still she had to stay in character, right?

He furrowed his brow and lay on his stomach, peeking under the edge of the table at her. "'Chuffed'? Where did you learn-" he was interrupted by a spray of watered down vinegar in his face accompanied by what could only be described as an evil cackle.

"Eat chemicals, Diaz!"

"Vinegar isn't a chemical!" he argued.

"Yeah, and I'm not Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni," she scoffed.

"If vinegar is a chemical then I'm Marco Diaz, Prince of Mewni," he scoffed back.

Star fumbled over whatever she'd been prepared to say in retaliation in favor of gaping at him with a light blush decorating her cheeks. "So, it might become a chemical," she suggested, the butterflies in her stomach betraying her toothy smile.

"What?" It was amusingly obvious how hard he was thinking trying to work through what she'd just said. "That's not what I-" he cut himself off as a sudden look of realization washed over him, followed by his own pang of blush, one that probably would've been brighter than hers if it weren't for his difference in skin tone.

She shrugged with a slightly forced laugh. In retrospect she probably shouldn't've said that, but it'd seemed like a good idea at the time. Hindsight is 20-20, right? Maybe she should just play it off and tell him it was a joke. That sounded believable, probably. Yes, this was a good idea, she'll just-

"Sure." Marco interrupted her thoughts with a dumb grin, probably trying to make up for her obvious distress as he maneuvered himself down to the floor to sit next to her. "I'm hoping that offer doesn't have an expiration date," he laughed.

Now Star was the one trying to process what had just been said, recapping the past twenty-odd seconds in her mind. Marco had joked about being Prince of Mewni. She basically told him he could be, if he wanted. Which implied she was willing to marry him. She sort of, kind of proposed, if you used the term loosely. And he said, verbatim, "sure". Which means yes. Marco Diaz had totally just accepted a proposal of future marriage from her, Star Butterfly.

"You've got yourself a deal, Marco Diaz," she said, the hearts on her cheeks glowing as she stuck her hand out towards him.

He chuckled and took her hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "No take-backs, Star Butterfly!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any comments or suggestions in your review, I would love to hear them. Have a great day! <3


End file.
